In accordance with the development of electronic and communication technologies, various terminal devices are developing. Terminal devices can be classified into a portable terminal device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, and the like and a terminal device outputting a text or images received from an external device on a paper and the like such as a printer.
A printer in the past used to perform a function of outputting a text or an image on a plane. Yet, along with the advent of a 3D printer, it enables a user to print an object of a three-dimensional shape. The 3D printer receives information of a 3D shape and may be able to print the 3D shape in a manner of stacking a liquid material according to the information of the 3D shape or print the 3D shape in a manner of etching a solid material according to the information of the 3D shape.
Since the 3D printer prints a 3D shape in accordance with received information, if the received information includes a defective part, the 3D printer prints a 3D shape in which the defective part exists. In order to make the 3D printer print the defective part, it is necessary for a user to separately transmit information on the defective part to the 3D printer.
Hence, if there is no information on a defective part, it is unable to perform 3D printing on the defective part. And, in most cases, a defective part has a size or a shape which is difficult or inconvenient to be held by one hand. For example, a piece of broken pottery may correspond to a tiny piece. Therefore, it may be necessary to have a technology for generating a protrusion to be temporarily used as a handle rather than a defective part.